Venusar Sagan Takeouts
by Ashwood's Flame
Summary: The takeouts of Venusar "Sagan to please my fans! These are the bloopers and slipups of all of the Berk cast during Venusar "Sagan! Warning: Contians Spoilers for later chapters! Begining of Toothless/OC, not Hiccup/Toothless!


**Due to Venusar "Sagan being popular on it's first day, i have the take outs that i had to remove from the story.**

**This is about two months after the battle with Red Death. It does have spoilers for the later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Venusar Murcia Haddock and my verson of Toothless' 'real name'**

* * *

"Action!" Ashwood's flame called out. I went to the door way and Hiccup waved at me. "Hiccup!" she groaned. I went back to the end of the house. "Take two!" i went to the door way and looked in. There was the elder talking to Hiccup and Stocik.

_"A pláneta með a hiksti Sala á spelkum reiði af the nótt skulu losa um upp misskilið kapp.  
á dreka breyting vilja giftast Nótt er dýrið og friður munu ríkja Þá sátt kemur." _Theelder stumbled over the prophcey.

"Cut!" Ashwood's Flame yelled. Everyone began laughing. We skipped back and did a dragon talking scene.

"**I'm fine, ****_Nótt_****.**" I said. He seemed taked aback, but he ended up laughing. "**Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up.**" I began giggling and i heard Ashwood's Flame huff. "Sorry, Sorry"

"Return to Prophecy scene!" Ashwood's Flame yelled. We nodded and returned home.

Stoick and Hiccup looked confused and i knew i felt it too. "What does that mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Peas and Hot Dogs!" i said aloud. We all cracked up. Even Ashwood's Flame couldn't keep a straight face.

"Take five!"

The Elder sighed. "A planet with a hiccup bracing the Fury of the Night shall free a misunderstood race. The Dragon changer will wed Night's beast and peace will reign and harmony will come." She translated. I felt my breathing stop.

"Say what now?" i asked aloud. I slapped my hand over my mouth. Everyone cracked up.

"Take twenty!"

I backed away quietly and ran away. All I was was a pawn. Something to be played with by fate and destiny. When I stopped running, I realized I was in the same ravine Toothless was trapped in. I ran into the cave and collapsed on the ground. I began giggling.

"Cut!" Ashwood's Flame yelled. Toothless walked beside me and i laughed even more. "Venus, you do not laugh!" i nodded and quit laughing. "Action!"

Not once did I see the black scaled dragon that I knew oh so well climb down the ravine. Not until he put his wings around me. "What am i going to do?" I sobbed. Toothless warbled and pulled me closer.

"Toothless? Venus?" Hiccup called faintly. I didn't let that get to me. Toothless let me cry out all of my tears without knowing that, without Hiccup, he was trapped in here. "Toothless, you in here bud?" Toothless looked behind him and nodded. "Is Venus with you, i need to talk with her." I saw him smirk at our position.

"What are you smirking at?" i asked. Ashwood's Flame face palmed and walked away.

"Five minute break." She called, going into her trailer.

"Why?" i asked dully. "I heard what the Elder said. All I am is a pawn." I looked to see Hiccup shuffle his feet, well, good foot.

"That's why we need to talk to you. We decide that it should be your choice on the... matter." Hiccup said. I huffed and looked away. Sure, I could chose, but would it be fair to the dragons? I got up and walked away.

"Apostraphe." I hummed aloud. They looked at me like i was crazy. "What?" Ashwood's Flame's eye twitched.

"That's it." She said. "I quit!"

* * *

**That is the Venusar "Sagan Takeouts! Below are some translations i used in both Venusar "Sagan and How To Train Your Dragon, My Way.**

**Translations:**

**Icelandic(Dragon saying it) **Icelandic(Human saying it)English  
**_Hiksti_**= Hiccup  
**_A_****_pláneta_****_með a_****_hiksti_****_Sala á spelkum_****_reiði_****_af the nótt_****_skulu_****_losa um_****_upp_****_misskilið_****_kapp_** = A planet with a hiccup bracing the Fury of the Night shall free a misunderstood race  
**_Eelska_**= Love  
**_Fallega_** = Beautiful

**_Nótt_** = Night  
**_Guðlega _**= Divine  
**_Hátign _**= Highness.  
**_á dreka breyting vilja giftast Nótt er dýrið og friður munu ríkja Þá sátt kemur _**=the Dragon changer will wed Night's beast peace will reign And harmony will come.


End file.
